


Majyyks and Things

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exploding Cakes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Little Shop That Wasn't There Yesterday</i> - "You know the place. It was a vacant lot when you went by this time yesterday. It'll probably be a vacant lot again this time tomorrow but right now, there's a shop there that looks like it came out of Charles Dickens — or maybe H.P. Lovecraft. If you go inside, you'll find a quirky old shopkeeper who has any number of potentially magical — and potentially inconvenient — artifacts available for sale. Cheap. Today only. Just for you.<br/>Just don't expect a liberal returns policy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majyyks and Things

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kiwiflavoredbubbles@dreamwidth

Your name is John Egbert and you’re a little confused. 

You look back over your shoulder one more time. Yup, there’s still a cute little shop nestled in the alleyway, looking for all intents and purposes like it’s been there for ages. A sign reading “Majyyks and Things” is displayed above the door, beckoning for you to come closer. 

You know for a fact that it wasn’t there yesterday though. You walk through this street every day to get to and from school, and heck, you’re pretty sure it wasn’t even there when you went to school. Everything about it screams suspicious, yet you blink and somehow find yourself at the door.

After some contemplation, you suppose the store draws you in. You might be able to get the drop on your dad and finally max out your prankster’s gambit by pranking him if you get something here without his knowledge. It’s a little hard to surprise him with anything when all your tricks are from his own repertoire and he doesn’t let you go shopping without him. You have a little money in your wallet, so you might as well browse at least.

“Welcome!” calls the lady behind the counter. She looks relatively normal, her blonde bob haircut kept back by a hairband and black lipstick on her lips. She’s stirring a bubbling cauldron though and you’re really not sure what to make of that. 

As you look around, this is obviously not what you imagined. As opposed to jokes you find spells, the other version of magic that you’re honestly not at all familiar with. After all, this type of magic is in the realm of supernatural and not possibly real.

“Are you looking for anything in particular today?” the shopkeeper asks, putting what you hope isn’t what you think it is into her cauldron. The concoction turns a sickly green and you almost want to throw up. 

“I was hoping to find something to prank my dad with,” you answer honestly, “but I don’t think I’ll find that here, and everything looks out of my price range.”

“Nonsense. There are a lot of things here to metaphorically get your dad’s goat.” She makes her way around the counter before adding as an after thought, “Literally too, I suppose.”

You…try not to think too hard about that statement. 

“What were you making back there?” you ask out of curiosity, interrupting her sales pitch for the potion in her hand. 

“Oh, that? A rather silly thing to be honest. I was trying to turn alcohol into apple juice, but it ended up just making cakes disappear.”

A little too enthusiastically, you suspend disbelief and ask how much it is. 

“You want it? I’ll give it to you for free.” She smiles at you, a captivating quality to it. “Consider it a gift for coming in.”

She gives you a vial and when you get home, you test it out by sprinkling some on your dad’s most recent Betty Crocker abomination.

As soon as the drops touch the icing on top, the cake explodes. You lie on the ground, dazed, as your dad looks around for the cause of the explosion, cake pieces all over the kitchen.

You stomp back to the place the next day, only to find an alleyway once more. Puzzled, you make your way down the narrow space, searching for any clue as to where it had gone to. 

On your fourth pass, you find a note on the floor that was definitely not there before. 

The note is blank save for the black imprint of a kiss.

You probably walk through the alley another thirteen times before you decide to give up in frustration. 

Every day though, as you pass, you linger around the spot, hoping to meet the blonde shopkeeper again.


End file.
